lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Sala
'Sala '(部屋, Sara) is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Z: The True Legend and a Supreme-Elite class Saiyan Warrior from the Kailan Empire, and is the new main character of TOAA. A saiyan that never knew his bloodline or family, he was trained by Emperor Kailan himself to be conditioned into a soulless killing machine. He is the first and eldest son of King Vegeta, and bares a striking resemblence to his younger brother. Sala has been identified by Kailan and multiple others throughout his lifetime as 'The True Legendary Super Saiyan '(伝説の超サイヤ人, Shin no Densetsu Supa Saiya-jin) a title which he did not care about until after the events of his childhood. Appearance Sala is a typical Saiyan warrior. He has three distinct scars that trail over his right eyesocket which he received in a brutal combat session as a child. When in combat Sala wears the typical Kailan Empire elite armor, with black modified saiyan shoulder armor, red tights and chest armor, with black combat gloves and boots. He rarely unfurls his saiyan tail as he values it for an undisclosed reason and does not want to risk having it cut off or removed during his acts of violence and battle. In his base form, Sala's hair is not much different from what it is in his transformed state, save for the bangs that frame his face and fall over his forhead. As a warrior, he has a rather brutish appearance and is of a muscular professional martial artists build Personality As a child, Sala was the perfect living weapon. He was perfectly trained by the elite Saiyan warriors of the Kailan empire to become the ultimate soulless killing machine. He could murder in cold blood and even take pleasure in butchering countless victims with a smile upon his face. He was reckless and psychotic and it was difficult for his superiors to control him with the immense power he sported. However, after a certain event, Sala became overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't feel before, he felt immense remorse and sorrow for the people that he had killed and had become a completely different person. This made Sala become a perpetually depressed and rather self loathing person. He despised his past self for all the horrible crimes he had comitted and still remains hating himelf to this date, hoping one day to fine atonement for his sins. History Early Life Sala is a damned warrior with Blood eternally stained upon his hands. Sala was born as the first and eldest son of King Vegeta and an unknown mother. Sala was born with an alarmingly high power level that exceeded anything ever recorded in saiyan history alltogether. Knowing about him, Sala was kidnapped as an infant by a group of rebel saiyans. These saiyans renounced King Vegeta and took his eldest son with them to a new planet where the Kailan empire was formed. Here began Sala's training. Due to his immense innate power, Sala was taken advantage of by Emperor Kailan, a greedy and supremely evil Saiyan overlord that one day hoped to harness Sala's powers for his own evil ways. Sala was trained and conditioned to be the perfect fighter. As a child, Sala grew into the typical Saiyan warrior, bold, rude, violent, bloodthirsty, tempermental, sarcastic, fiercely independent and with a level of pride that was matched only by his lust for battle and level of power. Sala was not always like this however. When he first became self aware after infanthood, he was peaceful. Kailan didn't like that at all, so he outfitted Sala's brain with an emotion inhibiting device that shut down the parts of his brain that felt remorse, pity, and any sense of good, all the while amplifying his sense of pride and bloodlust as a saiyan. With this parameters set, Sala was ready to become the ultimate killing machine. Though he wasn't aware of it or ever told about it, Sala's body had be examined by scientists from the Kailan Empire and found The Gene of The Legendary Super Saiyan, the true one, not that which was used by Broly. Seeing this, Kailan hatched a sinister plot to develop Sala's powers to their absolute pinnacle before he would used science as the ultimate means of stealing Sala's DNA and achieving the penultimate state of power in the universe underneath god. Throughout his childhood Sala learned many techniques and destroyed many worlds, being the leader of an elite squadron of adults far above his senior. This was for the purpose of Kailan gathering power and political influence throughout the galaxy. During this time, Sala stained his hands with the blood of countless innocents, and was acknowledged as both the single greatest prodological genius of his time, and the single mightiest and most ruthless warrior of the Saiyan Kailan Empire. However. Rude Awakening Then came the fateful day of Sala's life where everything he knew would crash down upon his head, and his entire world would be flipped upside down. To finish off the clearing out of a sector, Sala, now age 13(in human physiology) was deployed to noneother than planet Konats. Enslaving the inhabitants of this world would mark another milestone in The Saiyan Kailan Empire's galactic conquest, propelling them ever closer to taking sweet vengeance on King Vegeta and Frieza. Upon arrival, Sala and his group were ambushed by a troop of Konatsian swordsmen elites which had been anticipating their arrival, but the were disposed of handily. Many of the planets inhabitants and strong warriors were forced to be murdered, due to their stubborn refusal of surrender, but it was all the same to Sala and his sick form of bloodsport. Sala himself was scouting the ruins of a Konats city that had been ravaged during the invasion, but much to his dismay, he was attacked by a lone konats warrior. The warrior was still no match for Sala, so he attacked the warrior killing him, however letting his guard down, Sala was dealt a powerful blow to the head at the instance of the warriors death, and thats when it happenned. Sala felt pain, but more then that, he felt agony. A strange agony that was not physical, and for the first time in his life he felt weak. Strange liquid began pouring down the sides of his face. A whole new world of new and odd emotions were pooling in the pit of his stomach, he felt pain, guilt remorse, self loathing, even suicide was not above the emotions he felt as he recalled all the deaths that he had caused. Looking upon his bloodstained gloves, Sala became angry, insanely angry. All the memories came flooding back from his childhood, years ago, when he was dragged into the laboratory, his hand forced by none other than Emperor Kailan, the man he had just moments ago valued as his master. It was his fault, his fault that Sala went so long without feeling remorse, his fault that he had become a child killing machine, all of it traced back to him. Sala's rage peaked, and he ascended to the initial stage of Super Saiyan, tears streaming down his face. Sensing an upheaval of energy, his subordinates rushed to the center, to find the newly transformed Sala. Proud of their child prodigies ascendancy, they were awed by the power that towered above their own, but as a lone saiyan pressed his hand to the boys shoulder in congratulations, Sala bifurcated him with a kick. Now he could feel it, all the rage and suffering that had been supressed by the machine in his head, he could sense it, and he was angry that these so called allies of his would keep such a horrible thing from him. They didn't care about him, to them he was a tool. In a rage, Sala obliterated his saiyan allies and screamed at the top of his lungs among the wastes of a dead planet, forever damned as a child killer. Powers & Abilities Techniques 'Afterimage Technique: '''Sala had the ability to perform afterimages even as a child. While he was never trained in the actual usage of generating them, he was so naturally fast that he could easily create dozens upon dozens of different afterimages at one time so as to daze and confuse his enemies. During his time as The Kailan Butcher, Sala used his afterimage technique as a means of mocking and torturing his enemies. No matter how hard they tried, they could never lay a finger on him, the only thing left behind was the intagible afterimage of his sickening, blood chilling smile and that torturous laugh. '''Multiform Technique: '''Sala developed the ability to recreate the multiform technique with talent alone. He first used it in a sparring session with a saiyan elite that trained him. Sala creates the clones of himelf out of pure solidified ki. When the clone is hit with enough force to wound it, it explodes. Similar to his afterimage ability, Sala used multiform as a means of torture. When there was an opponent to stand against him that was considerably tough, he'd use this technique to often meticulously rip off their limbs or do very precise damage, having his ki clones hold his enemies down or in place allowed him to freely torture them. '''Galick Gun: '''The Vegeta Family signature attack, and Sala's finishing technique. Sala was taught the Galick Gun by a saiyan royal that broke away as part of the rebellion against King Vegeta. Sala's Galick Gun is colored a bright Orange-ish sun red in contrast to his younger brothers purple. Sala rarely ever had to use The Galick Gun, and it was only shown his mastery of it when he first opposed Lord Kailan himself in order to take vengeance. Other than that he used simple ki blasts and energy waves to deal with his opponents. Transformations '''Great Ape: '''Thanks to his emotion Inhibitor, Sala could maintain his wits about him quite easily as a Great Ape. Among the saiyans of the Kailan Elite, Sala's transformation was noted to be by far the most powerful, such that he would accidentally murder other great apes during one of their many infamous rampages on innocent planets. Since the time his emotion inhibitor was destroyed, Sala has since ripped his saiyan tail clean off, making it impossible for him to ever achieve the damned form again. '''Super Saiyan: '''The moment after Sala's Emotion Inhibitor was destroyed, the sudden influx of unfamiliar emotions and the sheer rage of being deceived and transformed into a child killer at the hands of Kailan caused him to ascend to Super Saiyan. Sala has made liberal usage of his Super Saiyan transformation and has worked extremely hard to master the transformations that come with this initial form so as to obtain the power he needed to kill and take vengeance upon Kailan for making him the way he was for so long. Though he has long since ascended past this form, Sala greatly prefers to not have to ascend beyond his initial form of Super Saiyan, and due to its unique side effects, it took him long enough for him to master it alone, and the transformations that come after, although powerful, are also even more difficult to maintain. *'Percentage Power '(筋肉操作, Lit. ''"Sentoryoku") as a side effect of being The True Legendary Super Saiyan, Sala obtains an ability to control his perpetually ascending energy output while in his super saiyan transformation. His super saiyan forms signature ability is to regulate how much the speed of his ascending power goes at, ranging from 0% to 100%. With each sudden increase comes a burst of super saiyan ki, but it requires him to constantly burn of his excess energy in order to maintain such power without doing damage to his body, making him extremely dangerous. Quotes *''"That was the past, it wasn't the real me. The Kailan Butcher is just a figment if your imaginations... the real thing uses his fists as a tool of justice. I know that i can never really atone for my past sins... but before go, i sure as hell can make sure that i take all the scum i can to the underworld with me"'' Behind The Scenes *Sala's existence has recently been inspired by two things; I have always loved Dragonball, but it wasn't until that the 2013 film "Battle of The Gods" was announced that my childhood inspiration had re-awakened. In addittion, the timing was great, as i had just recently been inspired by Raiden of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance to create a new character; all the pieces quickly fell into place. *You can hear Sala's english anime voice here Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles